A Day at the Beach
by panicforhell
Summary: A one shot. Yuuki's in trouble but what will Zero and Kaname do? Will they both save her or will they argue for so long that Yuuki is drowned?


A Day at the Beach

A Vampire Knight one shot

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The sky was clear blue without a single cloud in sight. This meant that the day was perfect for a day at the beach. This is also what the Night Class lot thought as well. Strange though, being vampires and all that, being at the beach during the day. Guess you can't stop them.

It was peaceful and quiet on the outskirts of the beach as everyone was near the sea. Nothing was disrupting the edges. Apart from a bush, at one glance it seems like a normal bush but look closely and it seems to be made out of artificial material. Look even more closely and you could see a pair of brown eyes. It also seemed to be moving. 2 pairs of feet also seemed to come out from underneath.

"SHIT! YUUKI!" A young boy, with silver hair, who was hiding in the bush, shouted.

Odd, bushes don't normally shout.

"Shhhh, Zero," an even smaller and younger girl with brown hair whispered. "You don't want to give the game away." She added, smiling at him.

Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryu are Guardians at Cross Academy when school is normally in session. But now it was the summer holidays and Yuuki had taken Zero to the beach. Zero had thought that she wanted to relax in the sun, however, he now saw that all Yuuki wanted to do was to hide from someone.

"Your fucking game of hiding from him in a bush," Zero answered.

"What you bending over for?" Yuuki asked, looking down at him.

"Rubbing my fucking foot because you stamped on it."

"Sorry but I might not have done it if your legs weren't so long."

"Perhaps we should get a bigger bush that can hide my legs."

Luckily, the Night Class had been making too much noise themselves that they hadn't heard Zero's scream but Zero was getting impatient.

"How long are we going to be hiding in a bush?" He asked, looking round at Yuuki who was peeking through a gap.

"Until he's alone," Yuuki replied.

"That could take forever," he said casually, slowly moving his hand behind Yuuki's back.

"Nah, probably till this evening," she replied, rubbing her head.

"How about now?" Zero asked, pushing Yuuki out of the bush.

"What da? SHIT!" Yuuki cried as she got chucked out. "Shit again." She added looking up.

"Hey Yuuki," a boy with blonde hair and green eyes said, looking across the beach from the sea, "what are you doing here?"

Now the whole class was staring at Yuuki. She didn't know what to say but Zero came out from behind her and said; "hiding from you, Kaname Kuran." He added, pointing at a tall boy with black hair and purple eyes.

"Is this true, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, looking at her.

"Um," Yuuki started, "yes."

"Wow," the boy with blonde hair said in a cheery voice, "bet you couldn't wait to see Kaname, did you?" He added, walking out of the sea, smiling at her.

"Yes." Yuuki replied, getting redder and redder in the face.

"Ha! I knew it! You wouldn't be able to resist a pureblood vamp…"

"Takuma!" Kaname shouted, looking at the blonde haired boy with eyes that were so stern, he could tear the boy to shreds.

"What!" Takuma Ichijo asked, looking round at him.

"Don't say that v word with other people around." Everyone gasped. It wasn't Kaname like they were expecting but it was Zero. "Shit man. What?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well, we were expecting Kaname-sama to answer that." Replied a rather tall, slightly muscular built boy with orange hair and red eyes (not blood but fire).

"Yeah," cried a smaller boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, jumping up and striding over to Zero. "We didn't ask you to answer the question for us." He added, spitting on Zero while pointing a finger at him.

It happened in a flash; Zero had whipped his bloody rose gun out at the small boy in front of him and shot him. People were muttering things like: "Children shouldn't be carrying guns!", "I hope that poor boy's alright!" and "Someone go and call the police! I swear it's against the law to shoot someone!" but Zero didn't mind. He thought that it was his duty to kill all the vampires.

"I get involve with fucking everything," he replied coolly, trying to defend himself.

"Whatever," Yuuki said, walking towards the sea, "seeing as I'm here, I might as well go for a swim."

She walked past Takuma who winked at the boy with blonde hair and said; "Hanabusa, come here."

"Why?" Hanabusa Aidou asked as Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, Ruka Souen and his own cousin Akatsuki Kain jogged past him to join Yuuki.

"I want to do something," he replied beginning to jog up to the shop on the outskirts of the beach.

"What do you want?" Hanabusa asked, jogging up the beach to join him. He gasped as he reached the edge of the beach. "No…you're not…no. Not the…"

"Yeh," Takuma replied, turning round to face him, "we need to show Kiryu whose boss."

* * *

><p>Splash, splash, splash, splash.<p>

"AAAHHHH!" Yuuki screeched, soaked to the skin by all the other vampires. She looked up and gasped. "What da?" Moving just past her was Zero and Kaname who appeared to be having a surfing competition! Yes they were having fun with each other! Does their gloomy behaving only come during the school terms?

"Yeah man!" Zero shouted, finishing his round, "there is no way that you could beat that Kuran!"

"Well," Kaname shouted back, surfing past Zero, "there's no trouble trying, eh Kiryu?"

"Wow…look at those moves…two really fit boys surfacing" Yuuki was saying just staring at the two boys, with all the other Night Class students, "who knew that they could surf? Shiki? Toya?" She added turning round to see Senri and Rima facing each other, a bit too near.

Yuuki moved through the sea to see what was going on. As she got round to the front, she gasped! Rima was wrapped round Senri and it was rather difficult to tell whose hands were whose. Senri and Rima were embracing each other as if snogging. Rima's legs were climbing up Senri's side and it looked like nothing was going to stop them. Even if they splashed under water, still snogging. Yuuki was about to turn back round when she heard a scream.

"AAHHHH!"

Yuuki turned round to see Senri and Rima sprinting out of the sea shouting, "shark! Shark!" Yuuki turned round to see two sharks' fin swimming past her. Zero and Kaname had sprinted out of the sea and the fins were surrounding Yuuki.

"HELP! SHARKS! HELP ME!" Yuuki was shouting over and over again.

Akatsuki and Ruka were about to run when one of the sharks grabbed hold of Akatsuki and dragged him under. Both Yuuki and Ruka screamed. They could not believe their eyes. He didn't come back up after a few minutes. Now everyone was shouting on the beach about where Akatsuki had gone. But Zero and Kaname wasn't exactly ready to save Yuuki. It appeared that they had gone back to the good old school days.

"You have no right to save her, you Level D!" Kaname was shouting.

"Yeh? I don't give a fucking shit about you being a pureblood!" Zero shouted back.

"Well, you should have more respect for your purebloods!"

"You wanna fight? Come on, I'm pissed! Let's fight!"

Zero's shout had got what he wanted. Kaname had aimed his right fist right into Zero's face. Zero replied with kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Kaname had karate-chopped Zero on the back so hard that he fall face first into the sand. Then it got really complicated. There were arms and legs everywhere. After a few seconds, Zero had a broken nose and Kaname had sprained his wrist.

"GUYS!" Shouted a voice from the sea. "AS YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING, THERE ARE NOW THREE SHARKS AND THEY ARE GETTING NEAR…"

The boys turned round just in time to see Yuuki fall under the surface with an ear-splitting scream. Under the surface, Yuuki was struggling but someone had placed their hand over her mouth. She turned round and her eyes' became wider. She was facing three familiar objects; one of them had their hands over her. Yuuki was struggling so hard she was beginning to think how much air she had left in her lungs.

She managed to get to the surface but before Zero and Kaname could come anywhere near, Yuuki shouted: "FUCKING HELL! THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL! I'LL MAKE SURE KANAME-SAMA DEALS WITH YOU! ICHIJO! KAIN! AIDOU! YOU FUCKING IDOITS!"

Zero, Kaname, Ruka, Senri, Rima and everyone else was now staring at Yuuki. After a few seconds Yuuki turned round and grabbed one of the sharks that were swimming around. Yuuki took a deep breath and dived under the surface. Akatsuki was struggling to move. He was still trying to swim but going to nowhere fast. Yuuki lifted him out of the water and Senri started to laugh.

"Hahaha! That looks really stupid! A bit pathetic as well!" He laughed, pointing a shaking finger at Akatsuki who was now dangling out of the water.

Zero stormed into the sea and picked Takuma and Hanabusa up by the fins. They both still had their eyes shut so that they did not know that they had been picked up so that they were still trying to swim going nowhere fast.

"That's just as pathetic as Kain!" Rima laughed, just as hard as Senri had.

Then Takuma opened his eyes and looked round. "What da fuck? How the fucking hell did I get above water?" Then he looked up and saw Zero grabbing his fin. "Ah, fuck and shit."

"Thanks for scaring Yuuki out of her fucking skin, you idiots." Zero said, looking down at both Takuma and Hanabusa who had now opened his eyes as well. "Kuran, I'm leaving you in charge of these idiots, ok? Kuran? Kaname Kuran?" He added, turning round just in time to see Kaname burst into laughter.

"That has to be the funniest thing I have seen all year!" He laughed so hard that he nearly fell on the sand, getting the strangest of looks that could ever been seen.

Grinning, Takuma replied; "it's always good to see our pureblood laugh. Not a bad scare eh?" He added to Yuuki, getting out of Zero's hold and walking out of the sea, shark fin dangling down.

"That wasn't bad," Yuuki replied, dropping Akatsuki in the sea with a loud splash and begun to walk out of the sea.

Akatsuki remerged from under the water with a loud moan and begun to follow Yuuki out of the sea when she stopped and Akatsuki crashed right into her and they both fell over with another loud splash. Zero spun round to just see the aftermath of the water fall back into the sea and then noticed the sky. He saw Yuuki come out and Akatsuki right behind her. He stormed in and picked Yuuki up by the back of her neck and glared at Akatsuki.

"You better watch out who you're near to," he snarled at the helpless teen that was beginning to emerge again.

"WHAT!" He cried, watching as Zero dragged Yuuki out of the sea. "It wasn't my fault that she stopped directly in front of me."

Yuuki then turned round and asked; "What were you doing behind me?"

"Following you out of the sea, what else did you expect?"

"Couldn't you go another…shit Zero!" Yuuki shouted, looking past Akatsuki, "C'mon, we need to get back home!" She added sprinting towards Zero and grabbing his arm to yank him off the beach. "See you when term starts!" She shouted behind her, waving at them.

* * *

><p>Later, back at the academy.<p>

Headmaster Cross was preparing dinner when the front door burst open and Yuuki and Zero came in, slamming the door behind them.

"You're a little later then what I was expecting, my daughter," he said turning round with his arms outstretched.

"Sorry, headmaster but some of the Night Class boys were playing a joke," she replied, taking off her shoes and then looked up. "Headmaster, why do you have your arms out?" She added as Zero went along to his room.

"I was going to give you a cuddle but you wouldn't call me father!" The headmaster began to cry as he went back to the cooking.

"Oh yeah, father," she added, with quite a bit of difficulty, "we had dinner with the Night Class guys so I might just go to bed."

Yuuki took one last look at the headmaster and walked off to her room. Climbing into bed five minutes after walking in, Yuuki began to think of the day's events. _See you guys when term starts. I can't wait to see Kaname again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just something random i came up with. Hope u enjoy! R+R<strong>_


End file.
